


Lui

by Hadrien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shibari, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrien/pseuds/Hadrien
Summary: Si ses jambes sont engourdies, raides et douloureuses d’être restées trop longtemps agenouillées, rien ne le laisse paraître. Les yeux rivés au sol, les épaules bien droites, toute son attention est fixée sur une seule et unique chose.Lui.





	Lui

Si ses jambes sont engourdies, raides et douloureuses d’être restées trop longtemps agenouillées, rien ne le laisse paraître. Les yeux rivés au sol, les épaules bien droites, toute son attention est fixée sur une seule et unique chose.

Lui.

Si son souffle s’accélère, si ses mains, posées dans une parfaite symétrie sur ses cuisses nues, tremblent légèrement, ce n’est pas de peur, mais bien d’anticipation.

Si son cœur se gonfle de fierté, s’il se délecte du regard des autres qu’il sent se poser sur lui, comme l’oiseau sur une branche avant de reprendre son envol, c’est en raison du large collier qui orne son cou, signe indéniable de son appartenance.

Une main se pose sur sa nuque, caressante, oppressante, il frémit. Depuis la signature du contrat, c’est la première fois qu’ils viennent au club ensemble et il veut qu’il soit fier de lui. Le tiraillement de son short en latex, qui lui colle à la peau fait autant corps avec elle qu’il lutte contre celle-ci, le fait remuer presque imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour qu’il le sente.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas t’avoir donné l’autorisation de bouger, dit son maître d’une voix autoritaire.

Il ne dit rien, ne bouge plus d’un millimètre, il n’a pas reçu l’autorisation de parler, ni de lever les yeux vers Lui. La main qu’il avait déposée sur sa nuque le délaisse et il se retient pour ne pas gémir de déception, ressentant déjà le manque de son _Dom_ , mais il n’en fait rien, ses fesses portent encore les marques de la dernière fois qu’il l’a discipliné.

Lui est confortablement assis dans l’un des fauteuils en cuir violet du club, devant une table basse sur laquelle est posée sa consommation et celle de la femme assise en face de Lui. Ils discutent tranquillement, la musique n’est pas trop forte, malgré le fait que le club est bondé. Il est encore tôt.

Aux pieds de l’autre _Dom_ , une jeune femme blonde est, elle aussi, agenouillée, mais elle enserre de ses bras la jambe de sa maîtresse, la tête posée contre sa cuisse, quémandant des caresses que lui accorde cette dernière distraitement, sans lui porter la moindre attention outre celle-là. Il envie l’autre _Sub_ , le contact de son maître contre lui, alors qu’il n’est pourtant qu’à quelques centimètres, qu’il lui suffirait de se pencher sur le côté, légèrement, pour le frôler, il lui semble à des kilomètres. Il jalouse d’autant plus cette main caressante qui s’enfouit dans la chevelure longue et parfaitement lisse de son amie.

Il soupire.

\- Un problème, _Doll_? demande-t-il en agrippant son menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Silence.

-Permission de parler accordée, ajoute-t-il, imperturbable.

-Non, Monsieur, répond-il lentement en baissant les yeux.

-C’est bien ce que je pensais, alors arrête de nous déranger et tu peux en compter dix pour plus tard.

-Oui, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur, répond-il d’une voix faible, docile.

-Je ne t’ai pas redonné l’autorisation de parler, ce sera cinq de plus, dans ce cas. Est-ce que ça te convient?

Évidemment, il ne répond pas, s’en voulant d’avoir désobéi si stupidement, d’avoir fait honte à son maître en public. Et maintenant, il est obligé de la punir, tandis que c’est leur première sortie ensemble. Il sent une boule se former dans sa gorge, il a tout gâché. Comme s’il ressent son désarroi, son _Dom_ caresse ses cheveux et les agrippe doucement et sous son joug, il frissonne de plaisir. Il n’est donc pas fâché?

Un homme s’approche d’eux, c’est Marc, le propriétaire du club, il se penche vers son _Dom_ , lui murmure quelque chose à l’oreille et ce dernier acquiesce sans rien dire. Il se lève lentement, dépliant ses longues jambes recouvertes d’un fin pantalon de toile noir. Aussitôt, il en fait de même, prête à le suivre, le souffle court, le sang bat soudain si fort contre ses tempes qu’il n’entend rien d’autre que le battement accéléré de son cœur.

-Dis au revoir à Laura et à ton amie, _Doll_.

-Au revoir maîtresse Laura, à plus tard Jess, dit-il tandis que la Jess en question lui adresse un sourire et il lit sur ses lèvres qui se meuvent, sans qu’un seul son n’en sorte, les mots _bonne chance_.

Cela lui rappelle qu’il est sans doute l’heure de leur scène et une pointe d’angoisse lui vrille la poitrine, puis son regard se pose sur son maître, sa respiration se calme tandis qu’il étudie ce dos musculeux qu’il connaît par cœur, la longue cicatrice qui le zèbre, souvenir d’une bataille qu’il préférerait oublier.

Lorsqu’ils montent sur la petite plateforme surélevée, la lumière des projecteurs l’aveugle, mais il s’en fout, rien ne compte plus que le désir, le besoin de combler cet homme, son _Dom_.

Il sait que les regards des membres du club et des invités doivent être sur eux, mais il ne les voit pas, sombrant peu à peu dans son sous-espace, là où n’a d’importance que sa soumission à son maître. Cette délicieuse sensation de laisser-aller, de se confier pleinement à Lui l’envahit, le possède tout entier, comme la marée montante recouvre peu à peu un rocher pour finalement l’engloutir.

Sous ses pieds nus, le sol est lisse et chaud.

Son maître tourne lentement autour de lui et c’est comme s’il parvenait à sentir son regard acéré sur sa peau presque entièrement dévoilée, mis à part son short et le lourd collier de cuir noir agencé aux bracelets de son _Dom_. Il devine la mine sévère qui doit être peinte sur son visage à ce moment même et chaque seconde qui s’écoule sans que sa voix ne s’élève le rend de plus en plus fébrile.

Qu’attend-il de lui? Pourquoi ce silence?

Chaque seconde qui s’égrène est une véritable torture et, à chacune de ses respirations, il manque de défaillir. Il déglutit péniblement.

Quand va-t-il enfin se décider?

Demeurer immobile devient de plus en plus difficile, même s’il est debout, les bras le long du corps, les yeux tournés vers le sol, ce qui devrait être une position confortable compte tenu de toutes celles qu’il a déjà connues. Mais non, c’est pire que tout.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonne-t-il soudain, d’une voix appelant la déférence.

Enfin! Il obtempère aussitôt, enlève son short, qui est le seul vêtement qu’il porte, le laisse tomber par terre dans un bruit mat. Entendre la voix de son _Dom_ a réveillé son érection qui se dresse fièrement devant lui, à la vue de tous.

-Position d’offrande, exige-t-il.

Il se laisse immédiatement tomber à genoux, les cuisses écartées, les bras tendus derrière lui, les mains au sol. Recherchant, dans chaque geste, dans chaque souffle, à lui obéir, à lui plaire, à ne penser qu’à Lui, qu’à son plaisir à Lui.

Il l’entend fouiller dans la boîte posée sur la scène, mais il ne regarde pas, n’en ayant pas le droit. Son _Dom_ revient vers lui, il le sent dans son dos, lui touche l’épaule, il tremble. Le son presque impossible à entendre du frottement de leurs peaux, de la pulpe de ses doigts sur son épiderme, le pénètre et se répercute jusqu’au plus profond de lui-même. Ce n’est que le début et pourtant il se sent prêt à rendre les armes.

-Croise les bras dans ton dos.

Il obtempère aussitôt et sent une corde lui être passée près du coude, puis, aussi agile qu’une araignée tissant sa toile, son maître enroule celle-ci autour de ses bras, faisant un entrelacs complexe de nœuds, enchaînant ses bras ensemble, les enlaçant, et se rendant jusqu’à ses épaules, les tirant vers l’arrière. Son torse est projeté vers l’avant et ses mamelons percés et reliés par une fine chaînette se durcissent aussitôt.

Il devrait avoir honte, peut-être? Il a envie qu’il l’humilie.

Une fois qu’il a terminé son œuvre, l’homme se penche vers lui.

-Ça va, _Doll_? demande t-il dans un murmure, son souffle, contre son oreille, lui envoie un éclair d’excitation au creux des reins et son érection se durcit encore.

-Octobre, répond-il dans un murmure.

Si son _Dom_ ne lui a pas demandé ses _Safe words_ , au début de la scène, c’est qu’il les connaît déjà. Octobre signifie : ça va, tu peux continuer. Novembre : ralenti. Décembre : stop, on arrête tout.

-Position de fessée, claque soudain la voix de son maître. Tu peux parler, je veux t’entendre compter chaque coup et me remercier pour ta punition. C’est bien compris?

-Oui, Monsieur, dit-il en se penchant vers l’avant avec obédience, sa joue contre le sol, puisque ses bras sont ligotés, les fesses relevées, les reins cambrés. La position est inconfortable, difficile à conserver, mais cela fait aussi partie de la punition, et il en est pleinement conscient.

Lorsque le premier coup de canne s’abat sans retenue aucune sur son postérieur déjà meurtri, il laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur et de douleur mélangée.

-Un, monsieur… merci, Monsieur.

Le deuxième coup la fait serrer les dents, mais, malgré cela, il ne peut retenir un petit gémissement. Le sang bat douloureusement dans sa verge et il donnerait tout pour pouvoir se soulager.

-Deux, monsieur… merci, Monsieur, geint-il.

Le troisième coup lui fait pousser un cri. Au dixième ses genoux tremblent et son cou le fait souffrir. Rendue au quinzième, il ne tente plus de retenir les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues ni ses plaintes. Son _Dom_ laisse tomber la canne au sol dans un claquement et glisse une main sur la peau malmenée, il tressaille en sentant ce toucher réconfortant sur lui, il expire, il expie. Sa main descend plus bas jusque sur son sexe, se fait caressante, il soupire.

-Tu es un bon garçon, _Doll_. Un très bon garçon, chuchote-t-il d’une voix doucereuse en remontant vers l’intimité du soumis qu’il titille de son doigt, lui faisant pousser un gémissement qui ressemble presque à un sanglot.

Son _Dom_ semble prendre plaisir à ne faire entrer que le bout de son doigt en lui et il se retient de ne pas se reculer pour s’empaler de lui-même sur ce dernier, tellement c’est frustrant. Il pousse un nouveau soupir et aussitôt, son maître interrompt sa caresse. Il lui agrippe les cheveux et le relève en position agenouillée, sans qu’il n’ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, un large bandeau est posé sur ses yeux et attaché derrière sa tête, le privant de la vue.

-Debout, ordonne-t-il.

Il se lève et sent qu’une nouvelle corde lui est passé autour de la cuisse, il sent la morsure délicieuse du câble sur sa peau tendre, puis quelque chose glisse le long de ses bras ligotés et son cœur fait un bond lorsqu’il sent sa jambe se dérober sous lui, comme s’il allait tomber par en avant, mais il n’en est rien. Il se retrouve suspendu à la fois par les épaules et par la corde entourant sa cuisse.

Rapidement, son _Dom_ se saisit de sa jambe toujours libre et l’attache elle aussi à ce qu’il devine être un mousqueton suspendu à une corde, elle-même attachée au plafond. Une fois ceci fait, il commence à nouer le câble autour de sa taille, une fois, pour ensuite enchaîner une série de nœuds et de tours compliqués, la faisant pivoter dans les airs pour mieux réaliser son œuvre. Il prend son temps, mais sans jamais s’arrêter. Sa main est experte, son geste sûr et il se laisse aller, lui confiant son corps.

Chaque frôlement de ses mains sur lui le fait frissonner. Privé de la vue, tout son esprit se concentre sur les sons, les odeurs, les sensations qui l’entourent. Le grincement de la corde, ses pas autour de lui, sa respiration lente et contrôlée et loin, très loin, presque dans un autre univers, la musique du club, le murmure des spectateurs, le fracas d’un verre que l’on cogne contre un autre.

Il sent que son maître enroule ensuite la corde autour de sa cheville, puis la relie à son coude, il en fait de même pour l’autre, maintenant ses cuisses écartées. Tout son corps tremble et se couvre de sueur sous l’effort d’être maintenu dans une telle position.

Il voudrait le voir, mais le bandeau l’en empêche. Les cordes s’enfoncent dans sa chair. Il s’abandonne à leur emprise, se laisse bercer, il flotte et c’est comme si chaque nœud, chaque lien qui l’asservit est une extension de son _Dom_. Il le retient de toute part, l’enserre, l’étouffe, l’excite.

Soudain, ses mains sont sur lui, il le sent à travers les liens, un râle de plaisir s’échappe de ses lèvres. Son _Dom_ se positionne entre ses cuisses écartées et l’attire à lui, collant son bas ventre contre son intimité et il peut clairement sentir le membre durcit de son maître contre lui. S’il n’y avait pas la barrière de son pantalon, il n’aurait qu’à se pencher légèrement pour le pénétrer.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, _Doll_ , se moque-t-il et, appuyant ses propos, il la repousse loin de lui avant de le ramener brusquement contre lui, cognant son sexe contre son anneau de chair palpitant.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri. Son maître recommence ses mouvements, dans un simulacre de l’acte sexuel, il tressaille, il a envie qu’il enlève son pantalon et qu’il le baise et l’autre le sait. Son _Dom_ s’éloigne. Il soupire, gigote un peu. Ses membres sont de plus en plus ankylosés, il sent qu’il va bientôt atteindre la limite du supportable.

Il sent alors un morceau d’étoffe lui être glissé dans la main et il l’agrippe. Il sait ce que ça signifie, bientôt, il ne pourra plus parler et ce sera ça son _Safe word_.

-Ouvre la bouche, exige son maître et il obtempère aussitôt.

Un bâillon est posé sur sa bouche, mais ce n’est pas n’importe quel bâillon. Non, celui-ci le force à garder la bouche ouverte de manière à ce que son maître puisse le posséder comme il l’entend et aussi profondément qu’il le souhaite. Il sait que son _Dom_ adore ce jouet et, en conséquence, il l’aime aussi.

Sans préambule, il sent le membre de l’homme lui pénétrer lentement la gorge et se rendre jusqu’au fond de celle-ci. Il est habitué, mais retient quand même un haut-le-cœur, respirant par le nez, il tente de se détendre au maximum et goûte avec délectation le liquide séminal qui s’échappe déjà de la hampe de son maître qui entre en lui de plus en plus en profondeur.

L’homme agrippe alors la chaîne attachée à ses mamelons percés et tire dessus en s’enfonçant plus brutalement en lui. Il manque de jouir à ce simple geste et il sent son cœur battre jusque dans sa verge qui tressaute sous le choc et le seul contact avec son ventre le fait gémir tant il a envie de jouir.

Il sent alors une main lui enserrer méchamment le sexe et il pousse une plainte étouffée par la hampe de son _Dom_ qui lui baise la bouche et la gorge avec force, tout en lui agrippant les cheveux. C’est violent, animal et ça lui fait complètement perdre la tête.

Il est à la fois pleinement conscient et à la limite de l’inconscience, tellement les sensations sont puissantes, exaltantes, enivrantes. L’odeur musquée de son maître lui emplit les narines et son odorat surdéveloppé lui permet de capter toutes les subtilités de ce parfum si singulier. Il sent le désir pur de l’autre homme pour lui, son assurance, ainsi qu’autre chose, de beaucoup plus intime et qui le remplit aussitôt d’allégresse.

La main sur son sexe se relâche.

-Jouis pour moi _Doll_ , ordonne le _Dom_ en continuant ses puissants va et-viens dans la bouche ainsi offerte.

Aussitôt, il sent son corps se crisper alors que l’orgasme le terrasse et qu’il éjacule sur son ventre. À la vue de cette scène, son maître donne deux coups de hanche supplémentaire avant de se déverser au fond de sa gorge. Il avale tout avec ferveur tandis que le bâillon lui est retiré d’un même geste.

Tout son corps tremble, des larmes s’écoulent de ses yeux, mais son masque le dissimule. Son esprit se vide, il s’éloigne, s’élève.

Puis, tout s’arrête.

Rapidement, on lui retire son masque, puis les assistants de son _Dom_ sont sur la scène, ils le détachent en quelques instants, chose qui semble incroyable vu l’apparente complexité des nœuds. Une fois libre, il ne bouge pas, il attend l’autorisation de son maître. Ce dernier le prend dans ses bras sans rien dire, il est comme une poupée, inanimé, offert.

Lentement, très lentement, il se sent revenir sur terre, s’éloignant de l’état de transe au fur et à mesure qu’il quitte son sous-espace, toujours dans les bras réconfortants de son _Dom_. Il lui sourit.

-Tu as été parfait, _Doll_. Allez, allons prendre une douche et nous changer.

Il acquiesce en silence, complètement détendu tandis que l’homme le porte jusque dans la douche prévue à cet effet. Il lui retire son collier et le lave délicatement, puis il se lave à son tour et ils se vêtissent. Ils traversent le club, certains _Dom_ s les félicitent pour la scène qu’ils ont faite, d’autres leur font un signe de tête. Ils croisent Jess et celle-ci lui fait un sourire éclatant.

Marc, le propriétaire du club les félicite et sourit en voyant un bâillement s’emparer du _Sub_.

\- Je vais vous laisser, Remus semble avoir désespérément besoin de retrouver son lit, se moque-t-il après un échange de quelques mots avec l’autre homme.

Le préposé au vestiaire leur donne chacun leur manteau et il l’aide à enfiler le sien, se penche pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe, le loup-garou sourit et entremêle leurs doigts.

\- J’ai bien envie d’une crème glacée avant de rentrer à la maison, pas toi? Demande le brun en réprimant un nouveau bâillement.

-En plein hiver?

-Allez, je connais un endroit qui est encore ouvert à cette heure-ci et où ils en offrent à l’année, plaide-t-il en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, de toute manière, répond-il alors qu’ils franchissent la porte du club.


End file.
